


HOGSTUCK: Founders Play SBURB

by 09Pyros_09Hydros



Series: One Shots and Contemplating Ideas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack?, Derse and Prospit, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Founders play SBURB, Godric is an ass, Helga is a mom, Hogwarts is in for a shock, How Did They Get In The Medium, How Do I Tag This, I Don't Even Know, Knight of Space - Freeform, M/M, Mage of Time - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, Post-Scratch?, Rowena is a troublemaker, SBURB, Salazar is a softie, Seer of Mind - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Witch of Life - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros
Summary: Your name is GODRIC GRYFFINDOR and you have no idea what just happened. You are FIFTEEN YEARS OLD and playing a VERY IMPORTANT GAME. You are also kind of an ass, or so say your friends.Why the hell is there a STRANGE CASTLE on Skaia? It appeared RIGHT AFTER you and your friends defeated the BLACK KING. Who the hell are all these people? Why are they so interested in you and your friends? Why is there a house with YOUR NAME? Wizards? Magic?WHAT THE FUCK.





	HOGSTUCK: Founders Play SBURB

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have no idea where this one came from.  
> Also I randomly chose the classpects, you can tell me what you actually think what classpects the Founders actually are in the comments because really I have no actual idea.  
> This is going to stay as a one shot.  
> Maybe.  
> Probably.  
> I have no idea.

* * *

==> HOGSTUCK

A young man stands on a lily pad with three others, another young man and two young women. 

Name the four humans. 

* * *

==>GODRIC: Be confused

Your name is GODRIC GRYFFINDOR and you have no idea what just happened. You are FIFTEEN YEARS OLD and playing a VERY IMPORTANT GAME. You are also kind of an ass, or so say your friends.

You are the KNIGHT OF SPACE, a PROSPIT DREAMER and a WINNER. Your planet is the LAND OF PULSE AND FROGS. You and your friends have spent ONE YEAR in this damned game, and FINALLY you guys have WON. 

However, the celebration of your victory was halted on the unexpected account of something happening. 

"What the bloody hell." 

* * *

==>HELGA: Scold your friend

"Godric! Language!" You scold the red-headed Knight. 

Your name is HELGA HUFFLEPUFF and you are annoyed by what just happened- which was the use of crude language by your best friend Godric, though you are also confused on what happened a little earlier. You are SIXTEEN YEARS OLD and you are the TEAM MOM or so say your friends. 

You are the WITCH OF LIFE, a PROSPIT DREAMER and a HEALER. Your planet is the LAND OF CHALICES AND DARKNESS. You have just spent a considerable amount of time, HEALING your injured friends from the BATTLE WITH THE BLACK KING. 

Anyway, for some odd reason. After your battle with the BIG BLACK BOSS, your victory was-is? Going to have to be put on hold for a moment. 

"Helga I think language is the least of our worries." 

* * *

==> ROWENA: Analyze situation

Your name is ROWENA RAVENCLAW and you are currently trying to see which outcome is the BEST PATH. You are FIFTEEN YEARS OLD and you are quite the troublemaker or so say your friends, most particularly the Team Mom calls you that. 

You are the SEER OF MIND, a DERSE DREAMER and a TACTICIAN. Your planet is the LAND OF RIDDLES AND THOUGHT. For as troublesome as you are, you are quite the STRATEGIST and you have spent a considerable amount of time, planning the BEST PATH TO VICTORY which you have achieved. 

Though now you are trying to figure out what happened. This has never appeared in you SIGHT before, which is very odd and concerning, even to you. 

"What should we do Rowena?" 

* * *

==>SALAZAR: Be concerned 

Your name is SALAZAR SLYTHERIN and you are very concerned on what to do and what's happening. You are SIXTEEN YEARS OLD and you are a softie, or as your friends say, most particularly that arsehole Godric, he also calls you a crybaby and other things. It used to bother you quite the bit but now you're just used to it. It's even some kind of an indoor joke now.

You are the MAGE OF TIME, a DERSE DREAMER and as of now, A WINNER. Your planet is the LAND OF CLOCKS AND CHAMBERS. It had took you a few tries to get it right, but with the help of your powers as a TIME PLAYER, you have managed to make sure this timeline was the one where you and your friends defeat the BLACK KING. All that was left was to complete the BREEDING of the GENESIS FROG and RESTORE SKAIA. 

"What else should we do? Let's go find out what the hell it is!" Rowena replied with an excited grin, always wanting to know more about the unknown, it was somewhat the reason why she was a Seer. 

"I don't know you guys, we  _just_ beat the Black King, shouldn't we- I don't know, rest a bit?" You said, frowning as you look over to the beautiful but also kind of intimidating castle that just appeared in the middle of the battlefield. 

Immediately Godric jeers and boos at you, making you roll your eyes, "Where is your sense of adventure Sal?! It's probably just one of the rewards we get from defeating the King! Besides, it's a weird mysterious castle that appeared out of nowhere!" He pointed out with an arrogant and excited grin. 

"A weird mysterious castle that has  _people_ in it." Helga suddenly chimed, interrupting what would have become another argument between you and Godric. On her face, her medical spy-scope in her hands, an elegant-looking telescope that she alchemized, it would reveal any injury or weakness someone had and it certainly helped them during the battle. That, and it functioned as a normal telescope.

" _What_?!" You, Rowena and Godric bellowed in shock. 

"People as in  _people_ people? Humans? Not, chess people carapacians?!" Rowena questioned ever so elegantly, but this time you and the others couldn't really blame her phrasing.

You had thought that the four of you were the last humans alive, the Earth had been destroyed in the event of the game after all. Your heart leaped into your throat as Helga nodded in confirmation, "People as in humans," She said softly, just as shocked, "They're, wearing some kind of dresses? Girls? Wait no, I see men, I think they're wearing robes, the kind that Sal wears when he used to cosplay as a classic wizard." Helga described, putting her spy-scope back in her SYLLADEX. 

You flush a bit at the mention of what you used to do back on Earth but shook your head and focused at the matter on hand, there were  _actual people_ other than you and your friends!

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Rowena said with a mischievous grin, jumping into the air, her godtier pajamas fluttering from her action, "Let's go say hi and find out what's going on!" She exclaimed, tugging on her hood and already flying over to the castle at the distance. 

"Rowena!" You and Helga called out, wanting her to come back but her compulsive knowledge-craving nature seemed to have took over completely. And with it, it sparked Godric's own compulsiveness. 

"Wait for me Bookworm!" Godric laughed, jumping after her, grey knightly cape bellowing after him. 

"Godric!" 

You sigh exasperatedly while Helga shook her head, "Come on, let's go make sure those idiots don't get themselves killed... again." She said, despite it though, you both share a fond look. 

Those two, honestly... 

With another sigh, you tug on your hood and took the skies, Helga right behind you as you both flew after your best friends. 

And here you were looking forward in finishing the breeding process of the genesis frog.

Oh well... 

* * *

==> HARRY: Be confused.

Your name is HARRY POTTER, you are the FOURTEEN YEARS OLD and are, unfortunately in your HONEST OPINION, are the BOY WHO LIVED. You are a WIZARD in the prestigious school of HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY, where there the students were all divided in FOUR HOUSES. 

GRYFFINDOR. The house of the brave, loyal, courageous, adventurous, daring and chivalrous.

HUFFLEPUFF. The house that values hard work, dedication, fair play, patience, and loyalty.

RAVENCLAW. The house that is known for their wisdom, intelligence, creativity, cleverness and knowledge. 

SLYTHERIN. The house of the cunning, prideful, resourceful, ambitious, intelligent, and determined.

You were fortunate to pick between two houses and ultimately ended up in your house of GRYFFINDOR even though you could have very well been a SLYTHERIN. 

Currently, you are confused and very concern as to what has happened. For the foremost of what happened, you have no idea. 

One minute, you and YOUR BEST FRIENDS and fellow gryffindors, RON WEASLEY and HERMIONE GRANGER, were listening ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, the HEADMASTER of Hogwatys and one of the most POWERFUL WIZARDS alive! Explain something about a tournament replacing your favorite wizard sport, QUIDDITCH. 

Suddenly, half-way through his explanation, the GOBLET OF FIRE, a stone goblet of some sorts that was in fact a magical artifact, suddenly began to FLARE. Interrupting Dumbledore's speech and causing HAVOC as  _everyone_ in the Great Hall could  _feel_ the powerful magic that was suddenly pouring out of the goblet with each bright flare of the fire. 

Dumbledore and his staff tried to contain the Goblet, telling the students not to worry but every attempt to calm or douse the Goblet of Fire failed and right before Dumbledore or any other teacher could warn the students to get out of the hall, the Goblet SPEWED out great magical and colorful FIRE.

It totally engulfed everyone in the hall, in fact, the fire engulfed the  _whole castle!_

And transported it somewhere else. 

How did they know that? Well, after all that hullabaloo and after making sure everyone was alright, they quickly found out that they were no longer occupying the same land as before. There was no FORBIDDEN FOREST or GREAT LAKE that neighbored the castle anymore, instead, it was a strange land. 

The ground was black and white, as if it was a chessboard but there were also plantations, cracks, ravines, _meteor impacts_ but that was the least strangest thing about the land. There were lily pads afloat everywhere, distant structures revealed other castles but a lot were broken and ruined. 

"Dear sweet Merlin..." Someone muttered among the crowd as they were all outside right now, and really, they weren't the only one muttering that. The state of their surroundings was bizarre, even to the magicals! 

"Albus where are we?" PROFESSOR MINERVA MCGONAGALL questioned, their TRANSFIGURATIONS professor and HEAD of the Gryffindor House. She looked around with trepidation and wary, keeping a cautious eye out like the rest of her colleagues. 

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, "I do not have a clue my dear." He answered, looking for once, lost as to what was happening. The usual twinkle in his eye was gone as he really did had no idea on where they were. 

"Oh dears! Stay where you are! Don't go anywhere!" PROFESSOR PAMONA SPROUT said instantly when a few curious students tried to stray from the crowd and take a closer look to their surroundings, she was their HERBOLOGY professor and HEAD of the Hufflepuff House. 

"Everyone stick together!" PROFESSOR FILIUS FLITWICK shouted, not wanting anyone to go anywhere just yet, he was their CHARMS professor and HEAD of the Ravenclaw House. 

"Anyone who disappears or goes anywhere without permission will lose house points." PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE threatened surly with a sneer, he was, unfortunately from both sides as teacher and student, their POTIONS professor and HEAD of the Slytherin House. 

* * *

==> Be the Reader

A few minutes of discussing and a brief order of having all house prefects keep an eye on every student while they were discussing, after that, it was decided that every one would finally go back into the castle until further instructions, but before they could, a student exclaimed. 

"Look! Some people are flying over!" 

True to the random student's words, there were three distant figures quickly coming over from the air, they were heading for the castle. 

Albus quickly ordered for his staff to be ready for anything, they were in foreign land and they had no idea what was going on. 

Though there was definitely surprise when it was revealed that there were four,  _broomless_ , figures coming over to them. They were flying! _Without_ a broom! That took serious skill and magic! 

The four flying magicals, because who else could fly if not for witches and wizards?  _Strong_ witches and wizards but magicals nonetheless.

Though, their wardrobe was kind of strange. 

One dressed in black and greys, another in teal and green, another in beige and brown and another in different shades of red. And on each of their chests were a type of symbol and had their hoods up. A swirl of white, a burst of green, a circular teal circle with tendrils, and a cog with ten teeth. 

"Hello down there!" The one in teal said, a wide smile on her? Face, her voice was feminine as far as everyone was concerned. "Salutations!" 

Well, at least it seemed that they were friendly. 

"Greetings!" Dumbledore exclaimed, a smile on his face as well, a tiny bit more relaxed but still tense and ready for anything. "Would it be troublesome to ask where we are and who you might be?" He asked, stepping forward to greet the four newcomers. 

The caped one in black with a white swirl on their chest tilted his head, "You mean you don't know?" He said, gender revealed from the sound of his voice. 

"Don't know what?" Snape asked warily as the four floated above them, there was certainly something  _powerful_ about all four of them. 

The one in the beige dress and green symbol on her chest hummed, "You are on Skaia, on the land of the battlefield. Does the name SBURB, mean anything to you?" She asked, face hidden underneath her hood but she did have long brown hair that hung over her shoulder through the hood. 

They shook their heads, what the hell was SBURB? Sounded very strange. 

"They're definitely not players, it's too late for them to do anything. Plus, they appeared  _after_ we defeated the Black King." The one in red with the cog on his chest said to the other three. It spiked everyone's interest, what Black King? 

They dearly wanted some answers. 

Dumbledore spoke again, "Our apologies but I fear that we are all quite confused, where is Skaia and what exactly is going on?" He seemed to have realized something. "Ah, I seem to have forgotten my manners, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who might you be?" 

He and the others were surprised to hear the grey caped male snort, as well as for all four of them to float down, revealing their heights. They couldn't have been taller than most sixth years! " _Hogwarts_? That sounds funny and fake!" He laughed much to their ire. 

" _Witchcraft_ and  _Wizardry_?" The one in red asked with obvious interest and a tone of disbelief. 

"Oo~! A school! Complete with library I presume~?" The one in teal practically purred. 

The female in the beige nudged the one in teal and coughed, "Introductions!" She hissed to the others before pulling her hood back and revealing a familiar kind face, "Greetings. I apologize for our rudeness but I am Helga Hufflepuff, Witch of Life, a pleasure to meet you." She said with a kind smile, curtsying. 

They were all shocked speechless,  _helga Hufflepuff_?! As in, the one of the founders and founder of the Hufflepuff house?! 

The one in teal snorted, "Fiine," She huffed, pulling her own hood back, revealing another familiar face, "Seer of Mind, Rowena Ravenclaw! Now, tell me how you got here." She practically demanded with a wide grin. 

More surprise! But, if this pattern continued then... 

The one in black was still snickering and tugged his hood down, "Hey there, Godric Gryffindor, Knight of Space, nice to meet you." He said with an amused quirk of his lips. "But seriously?  _Hogwarts_? Who in the hell named your school?!" He laughed boisterously.

What? 

The one in red sighed, "Manners Godric, you cannot make fun of the name of their school!" He told 'Godric' sternly, making him scoff as he tugged his hood down, "Salazar Slytherin, Mage of Time, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." 

WHAT?! 

Suddenly the four players found themselves being clamored and shouted at as hundreds of students chorused at the same time.

They were all confused and had no idea what happened. 

What the  _fuck_ did and was happening?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if I'll continue this, for now it'll be a one shot and stay a one shot.


End file.
